


Oscars Party

by ShockSurprise



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, D&P, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil host an Ocars Party and Phil gets sleepy.<br/>Phils POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oscars Party

     I look at the glowing TV in front of me, constantly changing between people who have won and not won an oscar. I can barely hear anything they are saying because of how tired i am. I know i can never stay up late and knowing that there was a party to night i drank as much coffee as i could without feeling like i was going to explode. But it wore off really quick and I really cant be bothered to get another cup.  
     I quickly jerk my head up after realizing almost fell asleep again.  
     "Dude, you okay?" I hear Dan ask quietly.  
     "Yeah I'm okay, just really tired," I say yawning.  
     "See, i knew you wouldn't be able to stay awake the whole time!" He says laughing slightly. "Go to sleep it'll be fine."  
     "But i feel like im going to miss something."  
     "You won't. I promise."  
     I say a quick 'Okay' before yawning and attempting to return my attention to the screen. I lean my head back but slowing put it back up when i hear whispering and paper rustling. I look over to see Peej handing Dan a £10 note.  
     "You guys did not bet on when i was going to fall asleep," I say suddly leaning foward slightly, watching Dan and Peej snap back upright from leaning over and Dan quickly taking the note before Peej could take it back.  
     "Maybe," Peej says smiling. "If it makes you feel better i said you would last to at least the last nomination or after. Dan said anytime before that. So, gimme my money back Howell hes not asleep yet."  
     "I hate you," I say leaning back and closing my eyes.  
     I feel my head slide down the sofa, laying on Dans shoulder for a breif second before jerking it upright.  
     "Sorry," I quickly say.  
     "Its fine, i don't mind," Dan says, moving slightly closer to me.  
     I lean my head on his shoulder and drown out the noise. But not before i feel an arm around my back pulling me closer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super duper old!! I don't really write like this at all anymore thank god!! Thank you for reading though!!!  
> Comments and Kudos are great!!
> 
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
